Out of my shell
by Shiraken to Samanchan
Summary: STORY BY Samanchan NOT Shiraken. Full summary inside. OCxOC IchigoxRangiku RukiaxRenji
1. Chapter 1

**Samanchan! **

**This story is about an OC that just popped into my head, she's a bit hot headed, paranoid, loner...the list goes on, and oh yeah! She's a whore. No sex in this chapter, just implied. No sex. Yet. You can guarantee there will be some dirty, nasty shit in future.**

**Takes place 100 years after the Blood War. Most Captains died and were replaced by their lieutenants, Ichigo was givin his own division, and due to PTSD he decided to become fascinated with poison and traps, but he is not the main character! Sana Shiragesa is! and it's her POV**

**Shiraken likes this one, yay!**

**Oh, I'm so insane...**

* * *

"I…please don't make me do that…"

"Why not, he's a nice person."

"Because he will eat me."

"Nonsense, Sana-san just go give him these forms, I need his approval before I can transfer Ando. "

My captain Rukia Kuchiki is making me go to the fourteenth squad to give Captain Ichigo Kurosaki a transfer form for our twelfth seat. Normally I would do anything my captain tells me to, being her lieutenant I am supposed to do that. But…Captain Kurosaki is just plain scary…well, not like Kurotsuchi…oh god. Not. NO.

"Y-yes Captain…" I take the stack of papers and sulk out of her office.

Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Sana Shiragesa, lieutenant of squad thirteen. And I have an irrational fear of Captain Kurosaki, as Captain Kotetsu put it. Ah, fucking hair! I haven't cut my hair in a while and it keeps getting all over my face…being a girl sucks.

And on top of everything…his barracks has some crazy security system, he nearly took my head off with that Kido Cannon he has…and pitfalls…and…his lieutenant…he's...I don't even want to think about him. And everything is poisoned it seems, I've nearly died ten times there on my last trip.

I start flash stepping to his barracks…I don't even know what his squad does. After a few minutes I arrive, cautiously opening the door from the side, once its opened enough a huge blast of white energy nearly blasts a hole through me, I look in to see what the hell that was, I saw a blur of black run around a corner and away. It's always been like this, I've never seen three people in his squad at the same time, even in his barracks. Better get this over with. I walk in making my way to his office as quick as possible dodging the occasional dart, no doubt poisoned, that would fly down the hall at me…WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?!

"It's the Elite Venomist Division." Who the fuck said that!? Did I say that out loud!? The fuck is a Venomist?

"No you did not, my Shikai tells me your thoughts and I can talk into your mind. My name is Ryuura Moshi, Third seat."

Well then get out of my head.

"As you wish. I must warn you, the traps have been updated since your last visit."

Hello? Are you gone? Good. His entire squad is so fucking weird! What the hell is it with the Elite Venomist thing? What are they needed for?

"Sorry for bugging you again, but we are all experts with poison and quick victories. Hence Elite and Venomist. I'll leave you alone now."

Holy shit where are you!? No response…Gah! I got hit by one of those darts. My eyes…my legs…My sight is fading, I can't move my…

"You again?"

…

"Oi, wake up!" Who the hell is it now…FUCK. It's Kurosaki.

"Eh…h-h-hello."

"What are you doing in my barracks, this is nearly the ninth time I've saved you from our traps. Did Rukia send you for something important?" He is sitting on the floor facing the wall with maybe fifteen, twenty names, all but two have red lines through it. Wait…Rukia Kuchiki!? Renji Abarai!? Why does he…is he going to kill them!?

"Those are the names of his friends, the ones with lines are the dead ones."

WOULD YOU STOP THAT!?

"Sorry."

His friends…he only has two left? Why am I feeling sad about this, he's fucking insane.

"Oh, right, the transfer papers!" I pull a stack of papers from my bag that I'm always dragging around with me. "Here! I'm leaving now!"

"Fine. Just don't get caught in my traps." He waves his hand and the doors open. The hell did he just do?

…

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm trying to get out of this death maze…and I'm being chased by ghosts! Hey Mr. Third seat! Any ideas? These damn transparent people won't leave me alone!

"I would suggest taking the next left, go straight until you hit the back wall, turn right, the door will be in front of you. And next time, avoid the lieutenant, his Shikai has a habit of haunting people."

YOU WERE ACTUALLY IN MY HEAD THIS ENTIRE TIME!? WAIT WHAT? HAUNTING PEOPLE!? I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM!

"Pretty much, I can read your thoughts as long as I can see you. And there's a reason you can't see us, I'm sure if you asked Captain, he'd explain it."

THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Honestly…There it is!

I burst through the door and slam it, only for an explosion and some gas to seep from under it. Fuck this place.

"Hey, you still having trouble with his traps?" Captain Kuchiki…what are you doing here?

"I expect you to treat me after that." I move away from the door, as the gas isn't fading.

"Fine, fine, so…how did he seem? Did he look sad, or…?" Why the hell do you want to know?

She starts walking away and I follow her, suddenly she ducks. What? HOLY SHIT!

"Honestly, these stupid arrows…" She kept walking, I'm standing here staring at the arrow in the tree dripping with some black liquid. The fuck…is he actually trying to kill her?

"Uh, he looked a bit depressed, not as psychotic as he normally is, why?"

"Well, I assume you've seen the wall of names?"

"Yeah, they're his friends, right? They're all dead except you and Captain Abarai."

"How did you know that?" She speaks as she effortlessly dodges a few darts. They aren't targeting me. Weird.

"Just a guess."

"Yeah, well tomorrow is the day his best friend died. She wasn't killed or anything, he's had that wall like that for about a hundred years now…I still feel bad for him, he had to leave his friends and stood by as they aged and eventually died off. Now only me and Renji remain as his closest friends. But enough about his weird rituals, let's go, there's something I want you to do." Damn. Why can't I be lazy like her?

"Anything…just get me away from these barracks…irrational fear, my ass. His barracks are actively trying to kill me!" I shout as she starts sprinting, I struggle to catch her and then she slows down…the fuck was that speed for?

"Hmm, this should be good. Sana-san, I want you to go find Rangiku and bring her here."

"Why do you want me to bring her near this death trap?"

"Because she's his wife?"

"HE'S MARRIED WHY WOULD ANYONE DATE THAT PSYCHO IN THE FIRST PLACE, LET ALONE MARRY HIM! EVEN YOU DID FOR A FEW YEARS! Did the temperature just…Sorry Captain! I will get her at once!" I can see flames in the Ice Queen's eyes, I flash step my way to the squad ten barracks and go inside. It's so friendly in here.

"MATSUMOTO!" Really, I'm not here for ten seconds and I already here her getting in trouble? I follow the yelling to the source of the problem, his office. The door is open so I just go in.

"Oh, Sana-chan! What do you need?" she jumped off the couch and ran up to me, eager for an excuse to get away from her slave driver of a captain.

"Captain Kuchiki wants you to report to the fourteenth squad barracks."

"Oh, what does she need now, she knows I'm busy, all this paperwork and whatnot, his barracks are…" she trails off as she leaves the office. I turn to her captain.

"I'm sorry for this, my captain wants her, something about cheering up Captain Kurosaki." I sigh and turn.

"Oh, must be that time of the year. I never met her, but I heard they were pretty close. Oh well, make sure you tell my lieutenant that if she skips the squad meeting again, she's in for hell." I chuckle and turn back.

"Just blindfold her and send her into his barracks, I nearly died fifteen times within ten minutes." I leave his office to find her standing about ten feet off to the side, waiting for me. We silently leave together.

"His barracks are getting harder for you, huh? I married him and still can't do it easily." We start flash stepping back to where my captain was. When we arrive I see her dodging another arrow. God, his barracks are dangerous. We're not even close to it.

"Hey Rangiku, go cheer up your husband, that day is tomorrow. Sana-san come with me." Crack a whip why don't you?

"Yes, Captain. So what are you having me do now…?" please nothing involving poison…

"I want you to socialize with the squad, I think it's time you learn to be friendly with them, you've been lieutenant for seven years now. And you're still in that shell of yours." Oh that's funny, bring up my Shikai as a metaphor. My Shikai turns my zanpakuto into a conch-shell spear over my arm. I can make bubbles with it, that's about all I know. Umiyu is very difficult to understand considering she always talks into a fucking bubble. Dumb mermaid bitch.

"Do I have to, I'm content with sitting alone in a corner documenting my every thought and move like a documentary about me in short little bursts."

"The hell are you talking about?" I'll let her figure that one out, after all, she is a character in my story.

"Nothing captain, I just like to be alone is all. Ignore me as I mentally narrate myself." And then I started making my way back to our barracks. Quickly being outran by her.

"Honestly Sana-san, you need to me more social, the squad is worried, well not really, they couldn't give two shits, but I do, so go be friendly." I hate you sometimes.

"Yes, captain." I'll just go silently resent you over there…

…

"Oh, Lieutenant Shiragesa, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Moruchi Uko, third seat, I don't hate him, but his fucking laid back attitude is infuriating, he's like a young Kyoraku.

"Nice comparison." That voice. The squad fourteen third seat.

YOU AGAIN, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Wait…you said it only works when you can see me…where the hell are you!?

"That's a secret." He replies to me. Asshole.

"Nothing I just want to get to know the squad, and you happened to be the first I found."

"Oh, okay, well, I always notice you're alone, are you okay?" What is he trying to do…? No I must be friendly.

"I prefer to be alone usually, Captain wants me to be friendly."

"Well, do you want to be alone together, I prefer being alone too, lets me think." He's like me. Huh. At least he isn't bad looking…The hell, no get out of my head stupid thoughts! I guess I would like him to be my friend if anyone.

"Yeah, sounds fun. You know what, call me Sana.

"Okay, Sana-san." Again with honorifics. I don't like those. Hmm, his name isn't exactly conversation-friendly…

"Moru, want to go drinking? Captain's treat." Oh, yes Captain, you will pay for your order.

"Oh sure, sounds fun!" he smirks and gets up from the floor. He was sleeping in the corner of an empty room, I happened to see him as he woke up.

"Can I come?" Hmm? Captain Kotetsu? What is she doing here?

"Oh…uh, sure, if you want to. I didn't know you drink." I turn to her and greet her with a smile, but it must have been something that wasn't a smile, she avoided eye contact and stuttered.

"I-I would like to, yes…" A bit timid to be a captain…how exactly did she get this position?

…

"Ah…that was." Ah. Words.

"That was what you drunk idiot?"

"H-hey you t…two, don't f…" Cap…kot-etsu fell off her ch-chair.

"Ahahhahahaha" I…Oh Moru is…sleep.

"Really, you three are this drunk?" Oh Capta…

"Cap, whater you doin here!?" Oh words not working.

…

Ow…my head…what did I do last night…Oh right…I made a friend, but…where am I?

"Oh you're finally awake, sana-san."

"Captain…where am I…?" I don't recognize this room, oh my head…

"My quarters, you drunk yourself out last night with Moruchi Uko, it looks like you two will be good friends. Also Isane was there, not sure why." Oh captain…why do you make me make friends.

"Oh…why am I in here instead of mine?"

"Hell if I know, I woke up and you were there."

I'm in her bed! What the hell?

"Oh, well…good morning then…is there anything you want me to do?"

"I want you and Moruchi Uko to be better friends, I saw you were having fun with him."

"Yes…captain."

I get up and leave her quarters, she slams the door behind me, is she mad at me?

"Oh hey Sana-san." Moru, what the hell are you doing here?

"Oh, Moru. Hi, you want to go do something if the captain isn't making us do anything?" I'm dumb, that sounded like a date request, I don't like him like that, he's a friend. A friend.

"I guess. Oh, good morning Captain Kurosaki." WHAT!? I'll turn around and it will be a joke…No. why is he behind me…and he is smiling? Didn't Captain say that his friend died today?

"Sana, why are you shivering?" Ah don't talk to me you demon. Moru…? He put his hand on my back…why? WHY IS HE RUBBING MY BACK!? Hmph.

"Sorry Captain Kurosaki, she's a bit sick, I was just going to take her to the fourth's barracks to see what she has. Don't mind her, the captain is in her quarters." He's pushing me…stop. Stop. I will end you. "Sorry for lying there, I know about your fear of him." Oh…thank you.

"Oh, thank you, hey I'm sorry if my question earlier sounded like a date request…I just want a friend, I don't need a boyfriend."

"Oh, okay, I was worried for a second that I would have to shoot you down." Don't laugh at me! Ugh! This is why I like being alone…

"Good, I'm glad you understand, so want to go for a walk? Sit in the garden?"

"How about a trip to Hueco Mundo? We didn't establish an alliance with those Arrancar for nothing."

"But…Captain Kurosaki is usually there…" He does his training alone there so he doesn't kill anyone.

"He's talking to our captain. Come on. Let's go Captain Kurotsuchi, She'll let us go."

"Nemu Kurotsuchi is worse than Ichigo Kurosaki! EH WHEN DID WE GET HERE!?" We're standing outside her barracks.

"Her barracks are like five minutes away if you walk, we flash stepped, I guess you were too busy arguing to notice." Please…don't make me talk with her. WHY DO YOU KNOCK?

…

"Fucking deserts." I hate Hueco Mundo, however the rebuilt Las Noches is nice.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad, there are no stray hollow around Las Noches, so let's go there." Why did I choose the care free one…

"Fine…let's go. Race you!" I speed off, leaving him in my literal dust. Of course I beat him, he isn't known for his speed.

"Wow, you're too fast." He's out of breath. HA.

"Well, lets get inside, this damn desert sucks."

"Sorry if my home is not hospitable to you." WHY OF ALL FUCKING LOGIC DO WE RUN INTO HER!?

"Oh, Harribel-san, ignore what my lieutenant says, she's a bit of a closed shell." AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING SHELL THING.

"Ichigo didn't tell me he got new recruits for me. Who are you…wait, you aren't his lieutenant." She bends over, looking me in the eye, it's like looking into death, I can't move my mouth…I can't move my legs…WHY!?

"Oh, no, we're from Squad thirteen, I understand this is where most of his squad is stationed, but we are just here out of boredom. Our captain doesn't have anything for us to do." THIS IS WHERE THEY ARE WHY?

"Because we prefer the company of hollows."

YOU AGAIN.

"Well, naturally, I'm the only one who can do this. And we only have three members with the captain at any given time, most of us are here. The lieutenant however, only leaves the barracks for officer meetings."

Gee aren't you a bucket of knowledge.

"Naturally."

"Hey, Sana-san, are you awake you seem frustarated at that wall." Oh, wow.

STOP BOTHERING ME!

"I was just lost in thought!" I start scratching the back of my head.

…

"I'm with Nelliel if you want to meet me, and yes, I lied about having to be able to see you, as long as I can sense you, I can speak with you. Come find us in the library."

GET OUT OF MY HEAD. But okay.

"Hey, Moru."

"Yeah?" He was lounging on a balcony looking out at the fake sun.

"I'm heading to the library, I want to go find something."

"Roger."

"See you later."

…

"Hey, are you lost?"

No I was on the other side of Las Noches, I'm almost there.

"Well Nelliel wants to meet you, she said she wants to be your friend too."

Okay…I've never met her before…and I'm here.

"Over here!" I hear him shouting from the right, and then I hear a small girl laughing, is that Nelliel?

"Coming." I slowly make my way over and…HE'S HOT. Spiky black hair, green eyes, smile of the gods! *Swoon*

"Are you okay? You look red?" Don't get up…don't come closer…no stop…his hand is on my forehead. "Wow, you're hot." And boom goes the dynamite. "I'm flattered."

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" I storm past him and sit next to a woman with green hair.

"Is this Nelliel?" I point to the smiling woman beside me.

"Mhm. Nelliel Tu Oderschvank."

"Call me Nel! Okay, Sana-chan?"

I'm making friends…I'm making friends. I'm making friends!

"Is that really such a big deal?"

Out.

"So, what brings you to Hueco Mundo?" Like you don't already know…

"Me and Moru were bored so we came here."

"Oh, how is Ichigo doing!?" Nel grabs me and starts shaking me.

"He's scary as hell, don't make me remember how he is doing."

"She has an irrational fear of him for some reason."

"That's not fair, can't I have private thoughts?" I am going to throw a book at him.

"No, and you won't hit me with said book." I just won't ever think again…

"That won't work, you yourself said you narrate your life."

"So, Nel, how did you meet this fuckhead?"

"That's not nice." Get…

OUT.

"Oh, we were put on one of the Vasto Lorde kill squads, and he kept poking into my head, it's such a cool ability!" her voice does not suit her body at all.

"Well, I'm sure you have more important business to attend to, it's Monday after all, shouldn't you go get ready to go sleep around?"

HOW DID YOU KNOW I DO THAT? And why should I explain my hobbies to you! It's my body!

"But we share a mind until I release you."

Asshole.

"That's a new one, are you trying that later?" Oh you will die by my hands.

"Well, I need to go, It was nice to meet you Nel, and not nice to meet you, fuckhead." I storm off.

"Don't worry, I'll release you until the morning, I don't need to know your smut filled thoughts."

Oh fuck it whatever, I'm a whore, okay? I like the feeling. Nothing more. But that comment about me trying anal…that wasn't cool man.

And you aren't there.

…

"Moru…EH!?" I open the door to see Apacci riding him like a horse.

"Ah… Sana-san. I…uh" Nope. I don't need to see you fucking Apacci. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. That's a whole lot of nope.

I start flash stepping my way back to the area where the garganta is and I run through, fuck this place. Sand where I don't need it. Friends fucking hollows. Sand. Sand. Sand. Fucking sand.

Finally I'm back. YOU. WHY. Why do I keep running into him?

"Captain Kurosaki, you may proceed, oh, Lieutenant Shiragesa, your captain was looking for you, she seemed mad." EH!?

"Thank you! Science-san!" I don't know that guy's name…I start running back and once I get outside I- WHO THE HELL…Captain!

"There you are…Sana-chan…" What is she planning, she only calls me that when I'm being punished…what did I do!?

"Oh…C-captain…hello."

"Where is Moruchi Uko?"

"He's fucking Apacci's brains out." At least I'm not lying.

"Huh, that slut, always sleeping with my seated officers." EH, WHAT THE HELL GOT INTO HER!?

"I guess she is."

"You're one to talk." I…quickly turn away from her.

"…whatever. So what's the punishment…"

"Anal." OH GREAT THIS GUY.

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Train the squad tomorrow." That doesn't sound too bad. "Not our squad though…fourteen. They're all returning tomorrow at my request." I hate you so much.

"What did I do to deserve that!?" Oh no…that guy will be there…no doubt he won't leave me alone…

"I'll let you figure that out, just make sure you can walk tomorrow morning, so don't screw Ichigo again, plus he's married." HUH!?

"I've never even s-"

"Oh yes you have, you couldn't walk right for a week, I even warned you how rough he was."

Someone please just kill me now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Samanchan!**

**I was literally in tears for the Mugetsu entries.**

* * *

'Mugetsu' By ICHIGO KUROSAKI!?

He wrote a book!? I take the book from my captain's desk, it looks new, must be recent. Open to the front page…

'Dedicated to all who have died because I couldn't help.' Well that's fucking depressing.

"Oh, Sana-san, you should read that, he gave it to me yesterday morning and I already finished it." Captain came in and saw me looking at the art on the cover.

"Who is this man with black hair?" On the cover under the silver words is a tall man with a black flame like robe covering his lower half and…bandages? Covering his torso and face, his eyes are redish…and has really long black hair. And he's covered in black smoke…looks pretty hot.

"Oh, that's Ichigo." The world is collapsing, I just called Captain Kurosaki hot. WAIT NO IT ISNT.

"Captain Kurosaki has short orange hair." Is my captain stupid?

"That is a form called Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou. At first it completely depleted his reiatsu reserves, turning him into a human, now he can use it once every eight months." Huh… "It basically tears his soul apart and eight months is the minimum time it takes him to regain control of his soul."

"Oh, wait…this is that thing he used to end the Winter War a century ago? And that war forty years ago?"

"The very same." She looks like she's remembering all the times they fought together or something.

…

"Oh, hey Moru, I suspect Apacci was a nice fuck if you're just now getting back." OH I MADE HIM BLUSH. YES.

"Fine…yes she was. Happy?"

"Actually I was just curious." I punch him lightly in the arm and smile, I think it was a bit scary because he flinched.

"Wow, you smiled. It was actually kind of cute." EH!? Pshh no…cute…AH, I AM NOT CUTE!

"Shut up! And no, calling me cute will not get you on the list of random guys I fuck tonight."

"Oh darn, I was looking forward to that."

At least he has a good sense of humor, I'm starting to like this guy. Not like that, oh you know what I mean. We share a laugh on our way around the barracks. I spot a girl sitting alone reading Kurosaki's book, which I also have in my bag, I might. MIGHT. Read it later. She looks nice, maybe I'll become friends with her…long red hair, straight long, like down to her lower back, I can't see her eyes from here.

"Moru, I'm going to talk with her, I'll see you later."

"Got it."

I walk over to her and sit in a chair next to her, she looks up and smiles.

"Lieutenant Shiragesa, do you need something?" Her voice is surprisingly soft.

"No, I just want to be friends. Captain said I'm not social enough." I cross my arms and pout, she laughs, I think this is going to be easy.

"Okay, although I will not go on a sex romp with you."

"Didn't want you to. But tomorrow, after I train those poisonous demons with Kurosaki, do you maybe want to go with me and Moru for a walk or something?"

"Sounds fun, I'll be here tomorrow. Have you read Captain Kurosaki's book? It's so sad, I love it!" Is it really that good?

"Not yet, I have a copy in my bag that Captain gave me…is it really that good? When did he write it?"

"He finished writing it a month ago, although only a few from our squad have the book. For now at least. Next month he's going to circulate them."

"Oh, then I guess I should read it before many people do…So, what do you like to do usually?" I need to know this stuff, Moru just sits around sleeping when not needed.

"I like reading and sleeping, being at peace is boring, and the wars way back when atleast had us doing something." Oh right! She's been a member since Ukitake was captain. I think she even fought in the Winter War with Kurosaki and the other old Captains. Our third seat. Minene Kurijima.

"Oh, well you already know what I do for fun Minene."

"Yup, sit alone daydreaming or sleeping with random guys every Monday, why you chose Monday I will never know."

"Hmm, You're actually much nicer than I first thought you to be, for being through all those wars."

"And you're pretty nice for the fabled 'Slut of Thirteen'" AM I REALLY CALLED THAT?

"Yes."

Ryuura, do you have to pop into my head while I'm trying to make friends?

"Oh, you called me by my name."

Well, I consider you my friend, I guess, and I don't like calling people by their last names, unless they are captains.

"Oh, I'm honored."

"Lieutenant, did I go too far by saying that?" Oh, sorry Minene.

"Ah sorry no, the third seat of squad fourteen is doing his telepathy thing and bothering me again."

"Oh, he did that to me once, I beat his ass with his own zanpakuto. He needs to stay out of my mind."

Is this true, Ryuura?

"She's a monster…" I couldn't help but laugh at how he said that, he sounded scared for his life.

"Okay, well Minene. I will be leaving you to your reading, I guess I'll stay in and read the book tonight, random guys will still be there next week." I smile and stand up.

"Okay, tell me what you think, but I'll warn you, the first three chapters made me cry. I'm a war veteran and they made me cry." Oh…gee thanks…

…

It's so fucking sad! I'm crying uncontrollably, like I have for the past hour…

'I look into her dead, empty, lifeless face, one last smile, I wanted to see her smile on more time…But no, I was too busy living in luxury here while she was there. Dying. Without her best friend to comfort her. Tell her everything will be okay. I told her I would look for her, but she was already gone, it was just her body I told. I still can't find her. but if she reads this…Tatsuki Arisawa, I miss you.' I…it's so sad…my eyes and throat are burning.

'My heart is like Mugetsu, a moonless sky. There is nothing but darkness in me. The darkness is overwhelming. All my friends are dead. I promised I would look for them here. I've only found one, and of course, he didn't remember me. Nobody does. I'm dead to my world. My life is dragging on and on, sometimes I wish Mugetsu would turn me human again, but all it does is revive the pain of losing…everything and everyone I held dear.'

"Stop…it's too sad!"

Ryuura!...I…I know, but, but I need to know!

'To all the Shinigami, Human, Arrancar that have needlessly died because of my ineptitude, I am truly, deeply sorry, I doubt any of you, but Humans, will read this. All my friends, Human or otherwise, I'm sorry, I just want you to know, that even in all this sadness I'm sharing, the Moonless Sky has something resembling a moon. I married a woman who never left my side, who I never left, I bet you're all thinking, 'Oh, he finally got with Rukia' We did, but that was a failiure, we just drifted apart romantically after a few years, but I settled down with Rangiku Matsumoto…can you believe it? I tamed her.' There are tears on the page…but they are dried…could these be captain's? No…they are not fresh…this…isn't printed, Is this the first copy? It's all hand written. I stopped crying, but everything still burns like I am…I ran out of tears…

'This book isn't to make you pity me, it isn't to make you like me, it isn't to make you respect me. I wrote this book out of my hate for myself. In all honesty, I hate being a Shinigami, if I were to remain a human, even if I would have died when Aizen created his Ouken, I would have died with my friends, and that…is a million times better than standing by and watching them die. One by one. Death after death. Funeral after Funeral. Always appearing as the still Twenty-looking Ichigo Kurosaki. I will always remember the look of sadness on every one of their dead faces. I miss you all.' That was only the first chapter…

"I am actually crying…"

Ryuura, do you want to meet me in the garden here…I need someone to talk to…in person, please?

"Yeah…give me a few minutes…I'll be there." I get up from my bed, dry my tears on my pillow, I pick up the book, close it and put it in the bag I just slung over my shoulder and I'm gone.

…

"Ryuura, hey." I say quietly, it is a bit late.

"Sana." He sits next to me and looks out at the pond. "That book is so sad…Why are you reading it? You're afraid of my captain."

"My captain said it was good, and so did the third seat, so I guess I just gave it a try, but I don't think I can emotionally handle this book if the first chapter did that to me."

"I don't think I can look at my captain anymore."

"Say…Ryuura, how come you always are in my head? I don't mind it now, another person to talk to, but, why me?"

"I was the one who shot that Kido blast at you when you opened the door, I noticed how cute you were so I only used Byakurai, and purposefully missed, I ran to my quarters and found you with my Shikai." CUTE?

"Yes." Oh that isn't fair.

"That's not fair Ryuura."

"Normally I don't stay connected to one person for so long, I like talking to you, even if you're yelling half the time." I glance over to him and he smiled.

"Where is your zanpakuto anyway?"

"Right here." He holds up his left hand and points to a finger guard over his ring finger, it's basically the finger off a glove, and is dark blue. "I'm a poison expert so when I use my Shikai I fight with poison."

I might…like you a little. I don't know what it feels like to, like, someone, but…I feel different right now than I did when I hung out with Moru.

"Is there a reason you didn't say that out loud?"

I feel like it would be hard to say that. Since you can hear me thinking I can just talk with you like this.

"I guess that is okay." We're sitting here having a silent conversation, Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Captain sitting under a tree crying, reading the book, Crap she sees me, she's coming over.

"Sana-san, Ryuura-kun, what are you two doing here?" She sits next to us, not bothering to wipe away her tears. Did she get another copy of the book, I still have the original.

"Well, I'm sure you know, he invaded my mind and he was somewhat reading that book with me, I couldn't get through the first chapter of it without crying like a baby…"

"The first chapter is the happy one."

She can't be serious…

"I think she is, Captain Kuchiki, may I ask, why did you and my captain drift apart?"

"I don't know, we agreed that we just lost interest romantically, but we're still best friends. I think of him as my brother ever since mine died." She looks so sad.

"Even if this book is so sad, I still think he's scary as hell, and please don't make me go back tomorrow, I'll read a second chapter as punishment, that will emotionally shatter me!"

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea, Ryuura, can you relay that to Ichigo for me when you two finish your date?" DATE!? WHAT, NO!

"Oh come on, you just said you like me."

Can't I be alone in thought for even a second?

My captain wipes her tears away and leaves, I pull the book out of my bag.

"I hope you're ready for this. I sure as hell am not." I tell him as I open the book to the second chapter.

"In all honesty I'm curious about this book, go on, read it." He smiles and moves slightly closer…please not too close. Thank you, it's nice that he can read my thoughts.

'Have you ever loved someone with all your life? I have. Have you ever lost that person? I have. But have you ever found that person again? Only for them to not know who you are, only for you to scare them when you throw your arms around them and call them 'mom.' I have. My mother was transferred into my squad while I was out slaying Hollow in Hueco Mundo. I wasn't notified about it because I was gone for a few months…when I returned she was waiting in my office. I went in and nearly broke into tears when I saw her, before she could even say anything. I ran over and threw my arms around her, sobbing. She pushed me away. What the hell are you doing? Get the hell off me! She said that to me, that. That hurt more than any of my wounds. That hurt more than my soul being ripped into pieces by Mugetsu.' I'm already crying…I look to my right and see Ryuura with his face in his hands.

Are you sure you want me to read this?

He just nods.

'She was my first love, I'm pretty sure she loved me too. I was told I wouldn't remember her. I did. Her name was Senna, the Memory Rosary. Despite having to fight one of the hardest battles of my life, we shared the best times of it. Even though we knew each other for a short time, we fell in love, always at a festival or the mall. Her smile would put a moon in my Moonless Sky of a heart. I still remember how happy she looked when I gave her that red ribbon. The ribbon. I still have it. I keep it on me at all times, despite being happily married with another woman, who I love with all my heart, I wanted to remember her, how she smiled, how she laughed, how she rode on my back right before fading from existence. The one problem with this, is…nobody but me remembers her. They deny her existing because Senna wasn't Senna, she was. She was Senna. And I doubt it…but if she is reading this, I want you to know, I'm happy. Yet as I'm writing this, my tears are flowing, call me a pussy if you like, I know when to show my emotions.' My tears are coming nonstop…I…why is he so…d-depressing? I didn't notice while I was reading but Ryuura put his arm around me and pulled me into him. He's crying too…

"I like you." He whispered in my ear, I feel warm, despite how cool it is outside, I feel warm in his arms.

"I-I D-do too." I turn away from him wiping my tears. I guess that I should keep reading this…

…

"God, you look horrible Sana-san. What happened after I left?" Captain…she always looks annoyed in the morning, why is so cheerful right now?

"Nothing, we read chapter two and I cried myself to sleep. That part about his mom…oh my god."

"Yeah, she was transferred to squad three because he couldn't deal with it. so, since you read that…you don't have to train that squad. Although I bet you would like to see Ryuura-kun again." Don't you laugh at me. I feel horrible.

"Maybe, maybe not. At least he isn't ASLEEP LIKE MORU!" I shout in Moru's ear as we walk by him sleeping in a chair.

"BAH Sana…Why…?" Hmm…He just used my name alone.

"Because wake up, I have stuff to tell you later, you better be awake when I get back." Me and captain keep walking. "On second thought, just go back to sleep. I'll yell at you when I get back." I call to him as we go around a corner.

"You two seem close." Captain…he's just a friend.

"Well, he is a good friend, is just…lazy."

"Yeah he is." So, you seem in a good mood…what is it.

"So, are you having me do anything today?"

"Talk with Minene more, read the book, talk with your new friends more." Is that it? This seems like your punishing me for something, you know how awkward I can be…

"That book will ruin me…how can you have the self-control to read through it! Twice!"

"Because I was by his side for everything in that book. Well, most of it." You two really are like brother and sister.

"Oh, yeah captain, you see in a good mood, what is it?"

"Hmm…I'm sure you'll find out, with the way the SWA spreads the rumors. Speaking of which, there is a meeting later today, I want you to join." But females are difficult to understand, even for me.

"No thank you."

"That's an order." You bitch.

"Don't talk about your captain like that. And good morning." Oh, Ryuura.

Good morning Ryuura.

…

Chapter three...oh boy.

'One of the worst moments of my life was when I had to fight Rukia-' No, I'm not going to read this. Not yet, I can tell from the first sentence this will be heavy.

Ryuura, you in there?

"Yup."

Meet me at squad four.

…

"So what did you want to talk about?" Me and Ryuura are sitting in the garden outside of Captain Kotetsu's quarters.

"do…you…" Want to be my…boyfriend…

"Yes, but next time you ask me something like that you better say it out loud." He whispers in my ear. I look to him and he lifts his left arm and the finger covering peels off and grows into a sword the guard is a black circle with a gold circle in the middle of it going around it, the hilt is bright green the blade is really short, haybe a foot and a half. He sets if off to the side and then reaches into his sleeve, WHAT THE FUCK. He pulled out around fifty poisoned darts. His other sleeve…poisoned knife.

"What, I was just disarming myself, I don't take all my weapons off though, just a precaution." He rolls up his right sleeve to reveal five throwing knifes on his upper arm.

"What the hell Ryuura, why do you need so many assassination tools?"

"I'm a trained assassin from the stealth force, but I preferred poisoning instead of quick kills, so once the Elite Division was founded I joined that, knowing that my poison would be welcomed, and the captain became fascinated with it, he decided to call us the Venomists. So…yeah." Wow he opened up to me, and since he isn't using his Shikai…I can think freely. Oh my god he's so hot! I've been keeping him out of my thoughts like that since he would just say something to me, AHHHH! I think I'll like him being my…boyfriend…although I've never had a relationship that wasn't strictly sexual…so I don't know what to do...

"Let the whisper scream, Dokusha." What is he whispering?

Whatever, AH I just realized that I can't have sex with other people now…but…No, I need to be faithful he's my first boyfriend.

"You know what, I'll let you go have sex tonight."

"YOU WERE LISTENING!?"

"I reactivated my Shikai, see." He shows me his left hand, theres that finger thing.

"Is that what you were whispering about?"

"Yeah I have to whisper to release my zanpakuto. Let the whisper scream. That's the command."

"Are you sure? About me going to have sex, one last time?"

…

"Oh, oh god…that…keep…"

"I'm gonna cum, in or out!?"

"If you…do it inside…you die." Oh my…god. This guy, I didn't even get his name…his dick is…huge, it doesn't even-YOU FUCKING DICK! I TOLD HIM NOT TO GET IT IN MY HAIR EARLIER.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CUM IN MY HAIR!?"

* * *

**Shiraken: Ow...my feels. and the last part...wtf sam?**


	3. Chapter 3

"You like this shit, don't you!? Huh?" This guy won't shut up…oh…but y-yes, I love it. My pussy is on fire…I can feel his pulse...he's. moving. Really. Fast.

"I'm going to fucking fill you!" I will kill you.

"N-no…please nooooo OH MY GOD." He pulled out and slammed his dick into my ass and came…he's still cumming…make it stop…I can feel it all…warm…sticky, disgusting… "HEY STOP THAT!" I scream as he starts moving in my ass. It feels fucking horrible! How is this pleasurable!?

"No, you're going to take it again!" What is with this guy…HOLY FUCK. He bound me with a kido, the angle my head is, I can't tell what it is. Faster and faster…please stop, use my pussy not my ass…please no…I feel tears forming…this is what it's like to be raped. I never assumed it would be this hateful and unbearable.

"Please…stop…that hurts…"

"I don't fucking care! The Slut of squad thirteen should be able to handle something like this!" My tears have no restraint now, best to let it happen…oh my god…NO! I will not be his fuck puppet!… What the hell is-Oh god. "How do you fucking like that shit!" he pulled out and came on my ass and then slammed in again…please…please for the love of god…stop it!

How the fuck is he still hard and going!? Normal guys would be done after one…this guy came twice…and is still going…holy fuck.

He picked me up and spun me around to face him, I can't see his face…where did he get that mask? Long brown hair…green eyes.

"One…more…time!" he pulled out and shoved his dick back into my pussy…it isn't pleasure like earlier…just…violent. WAIT. HE WOULDN'T. "You're going to love this, you filthy slut!" FUCKING BAKUDO.

I can feel it…I can feel it all. His…he…in my…both…my tears have stopped flowing…but the damage is done…I…can't move…I can feel it all settling…he's still inside…please…just pull out and be done…let me cry in peace. Thank you. He pulled out. He isn't releasing the Bakudo. I can't break it…is he just going to leave me like this? My tears are back.

…

"SANA!"

Ryuura…please…help me. I'm in a storage room somewhere, I've been calling for help since last night…

"I went by your barracks and your captain said you never came back last night. I'm coming for you!"

Th-Thank you…

"Just wait for me." My tears haven't flowed since he left, because I don't have any left. This Bakudo is still strong, I can't break it…stupid Rikujokoro. My clothes…he came on them before he left…If I ever find out who did this…they are going to die! I can't remember his face…just that white mask. And green eyes.

"SANA! I'm here! Hold on!" I hear him outside…thank you…!

"Ryuura…help me."

"HOLY SHIT." He comes in and shuts the door, when he looked at me he turned away.

"He…raped me. I might be getting pregnant…please just break the Bakudo…I'll run back and clean up…"

"This…I can't…hold on! Just please hold on, you aren't going to like this, but it's the only way I can think of…" He runs out the door, shutting it behind him.

What are you planning to do…?

"Please don't be mad…that Bakudo is ridiculously powerful, I think only my captain can break it. Who the hell did that?"

I…don't even care about your captain anymore. I thought he was scary…well, he is, but after reading some of that book, I see that he's just struggling…hurry and get him. And I don't know who did it.

A few minutes go by and he returns with his captain. I don't care if he sees me like this. I'm not ever doing that again.

"Sana-san, this might be a bit…dense, so just bear with it." Captain Kurosaki put his hand over his face…what is he going to do…?

"Captain's mask." Ryuura mumbled to himself as Kurosaki pulled his hand down and a white mask with two black lines form. I look at his eyes…emptiness. It's like looking into an ocean of hate and suffering, make it stop…make it stop…MAKE IT STOP!

"It's done." I didn't even notice what he did…but the Bakudo shattered. "Ryuura, help her, bring her to my hot springs under the barracks." He turned and left, disappearing from my senses within a minute.

"Sana, it's okay…I'll protect you, I'll always be there for you." Ryuura…

…

"Come on, his hot springs are a bit different…than the others in Soul Society. It grants bodily desire, if you wish for a bone to be healed, it does, wish for a cut to close, it closes it. Wish for the developing egg to stop. It will…oh come on! The traps are disabled for five minutes, enough for us to get down there." I'm reluctant to go in to his barracks…

"Fine…but I'm not talking to you again if I end up poisoned on the way down there…"

He grabs my hand…he grabbed my hand…what is this feeling? He is leading my through the barracks to Kurosaki's office, inside, under his desk is an opened trap door. He goes down first, I follow, this ladder must be a couple hundred feet long…

When we get to the bottom its…amazing! An underground desert! With a sky like Las Noches! It's so quiet.

"Wow…this place..."

"Take your clothes off, I'll get them cleaned and bring you fresh clothes." Captain Kurosaki…

"Just do it, he is married, he doesn't care if he sees you naked, plus, your clothes are covered in-"

"I GET IT! Fine, just give me a minute." I start removing the sticky clothes and throw them at Kurosaki who freaks out because I guess he touched it. He takes them up the ladder with him.

"Okay. I don't suppose we could just talk normally not mentally?" He seals his Shikai. "Oh, good thank you. Now where are the springs?" He's staring at me with a smile. I don't care, it's not like my body is sacred. I smile back.

"This way." He turns and starts walking, I follow closely, keeping my hair off my lower back. Wow, their beautiful…who the hell is that?

"Hey, Ryuura, who is that woman?" I point to the sleeping woman with tanned skin and purple hair sleeping in the springs against the rocks.

"Oh, that's one of his friends, they seem to hate each other but he lets her use the springs all the time, she's Yoruichi Shihoin." She's beautiful. A bit obnoxious with the snoring though.

"Oh okay, Do I just get in and think about it?"

"Yeah, I'll be sitting over there if you need me." He points over to a tall rock a few feet away. I nod and wade into the water. Oh wow…her tits are huge! Well, compared to mine…stupid B-cups…I go neck deep in the water…um…how do I do this…

"Just think about it and it will happen. The soul being formed will fade." He shouts from the rock, watching me. How did that not wake her?

I don't want to be pregnant.

The water seemed to warm up a bit and my body is getting a bit numb. This feels so good, so calming.

"I see that you figured it out!" He shouted from the rock. "Good work, I couldn't get it to do anything my first time."

"Thanks. You know, you can join if you want to?" I speak quietly and Yoruichi woke up. THAT WOKE HER!?

"Oh, Ryuura-kun you brought a girl? I'm so proud." She stands up and walks over to me. "She's cute."

"Thank you, her name is Sana Shiragesa, lieutenant of squad thirteen." He jumps down and starts removing his clothes. REALLY? It was that easy to convince him to get in?

"Whoa, calm down, I don't want to watch you two fuck." YOU…

"No, we're just swimming together, we only started our relationship yesterday." His…not that big…but that doesn't matter, I love his personality. He gets in the water and wades over sitting next to me. Yoruichi drops down and looks at us.

"So…why does she smell like sex than?" I do…that sucks…and it's really strong! That's what happens when it ferments I guess…at least the warm waters is washing it out and off of me…

"Yoruichi, you're awake? That's strange you usually sleep for days down here. Oh…you two, no sex in my hot springs." He isn't scary at all, he's just…stressed and paranoid. He's really helpful though. "Sana, I'll leave your clothes here." He lays a clean shihakusho on a rock nearby.

"Captain Kurosaki…you're book…it's so sad…what made you write it?" I ask him, seeing as he isn't leaving.

"A century of sadness piled into a week of writing." He sits on the rock where Ryuura was. Looking off at the fake sky. Smiling, why is he smiling?

"By the way, I heard the news, congratulations." Ryuura is congratulating him? For what?

"Thanks Ryuura. I was really happy when Isane told me." What are they talking about?

"So, have you decided on names yet?" Yoruichi knows…WAIT. Names?

"Captain Kurosaki! Is Rangiku pregnant?" I would jump out of the water if it didn't feel so good.

"Yeah. Promise you won't be afraid of my child." He chuckles a little, he doesn't know I'm not afraid of him anymore.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, that book changed me, however I can't bring myself to read the third chapter."

"I don't want to say anything about that." He replied. Hmm…oh, why is my captain here?

"Yo Rukia, your lieutenant is slacking off again." Yoruichi speaks up and she returns to her rocks.

"Oh, it's fine, I just came to see if she is okay."

"I'm fine now captain. Ryuura helped."

"If you're certain…well, Ichigo I just spoke to Isane, she wanted to tell you herself but she's really busy…" I couldn't make out what she said but Captain Kurosaki just silently walked away, to a random direction in this cave thing. HOLY SHIT! It's like an ocean of reiatsu just…the water…everything is getting much, much colder…my captain can't even do this…

"Captain! What is wrong with him?"

"He's upset. You'll find out in a few months."

…

"Moru! Wake up!" I slap the side of his head, he was asleep in that same chair from yesterday.

"What now Sana." He only opens one eye, you truly are lazy.

"I…well, since you're like my best friend…well, only friend that I've done anything with, can I consider you that? I mean w-"

"Get to the point Sana."

"I have a boyfriend. And I just wanted to tell you, seeing as you're my closest friend." I'm such a spaz.

"Oh, is that so? Did a random guy take you by surprise and win your heart?" I wouldn't…well, something like that.

"Well you could say he's been on my mind." That is literally the case.

"So, anyone I know?"

"Don't know, he's the third seat from squad fourteen." I sigh and put my face in my hands. After a second I sit back up and run my hands through my long hair. I need to cut it…I don't like the color either…even if I have highlights, blonde with a huge blue streak on the right side. I might fully go blue, I like the shade of it.

"Oh, that guy, he's annoying. That stupid telepathy thing."

"I like it."

"You're crazy, I would go insane if my girlfriend could read my thoughts."

Well you're a lazy pervert usually.

"I heard that." DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?

…

"Sana-san, good, there you are…and I take it you read more of the book?" I walked in to my captain's office with tears streaming down my face. That fucking book is emotionally ripping me in two.

"Mhmm…"

"Well, just sit at your desk until you calm down, then I want you to do your paperwork that you put off for two days." At least she understands and isn't a slave driver. I move to my desk and drop the book on it, I put my head down…this desk smells like…THE FUCK?

"Um…Captain, did you spill something on my desk?" I know this smell…Did she…

"I-I…no!" her face turned red and she looked back at her desk. Huh.

"Captain…You of all people should know that I know this smell. Who was it?" I smirk as I look at her red face. It really shows on her bright skin.

She mumbled something that I couldn't hear…but I heard her say something with an 'I.'

"Louder Captain…tell me or I'll go tell them that you didn't bother cleaning up your fuck station." Fuck station? That is disturbingly clever.

"Renji! It was Renji! Okay! We somehow just…it just…happened there." Hmm…

"Don't worry I'm not the type of person to embarrass you like that." I smirk and pull a paper from the neat stack.

"And that's why I like you Sana-san, you keep information to yourself." She shuffles around in one of the drawers in her desk.

"What are you looking for?"

"Have you seen my…white…ribbon…?" Oh no, she lost that? She always has it on…now that I look, she isn't wearing it.

"No, I always wondered, why is that bow so important to you?"

"Ichigo gave it to me to cheer me up when my brother died…"

I open my drawers to see if maybe it was in here. After about ten minutes of searching, she starts to cry. I guess that it meant a lot to her, huh?

"Hmm…WAIT! Is it like a ribbon that you tie into a bow!?"

"Y-yes, you've seen it!?" She wipes her tears away and looks at me shuffling through my bag, I pull out the book and open it to the beginning of chapter four, the ribbon was in one of the pages so I used it as a bookmark.

"Is this it?"

"Oh, Thank you so much! I would have gone insane if I lost it…even if we aren't together, it will always be special to me…" They really are close…I want something I can have like that…Ryuura, take notes.

"I always am." CAN YOU NOT STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!?

Honestly I'll never get used to that.

…

"I finally finished my paperwork. You didn't have to wait for me to finish, you could have went somewhere." I look to my captain, sitting at her desk watching me, that ribbon tied in a bow above her left eye. It does look cute now that I saw her without it so recently.

"Nonsense, you found my ribbon so I thought that I would keep you company before you are giving the squad their instructions." Instructions? WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT…I CANT TALK INFRONT OF MANY PEOPLE.

"Captain…"

"No whining! Come on!"

…

"Okay, Lieutenant Shiragesa will now give you this week's goals and duties." You snowy bitch. She pulls me in front of her with a smile. Don't you smile at me…

"Uh…squad…this…you…this week, you…"

"Louder Sana-chan." Captain…I can't do this…

"It's the slut, too much dick for her to speak properly…" someone whispered from the center of the group. That is over the line.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING INSOLENT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, DON'T LOOK UP AT ME! LOOK DOWN, THE GROUND IS YOUR DOMAIN! THAT IS MUCH BETTER. ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU AND I WILL PERSONNALY DRAG YOU INTO HELL AND TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU DIE, AND WHEN YOU RESURECT…I'LL KEEP FUCKING GOING! AND IF I CANT GET INTO HELL…OH YOU CAN BE CERTAIN THAT YOU WOULD WISH YOU WERE THERE. DO. I. MAKE. MY. SELF. CLEAR!?" I'm in his face scolding him, long brown hair and green eyes. Looks like a pussy. Brown hair…green eyes!? His voice did sound familiar…

"Sana-san…" Captain…not. Now.

"All of you are dismissed."

"But you didn-"

"Dismissed." I turn to my captain and glare at her, this is the first time I've looked at her with anger. She nods and motions for everyone to leave.

"I'm not leaving though."

"Fine with me. You. Do you think a fucking mask would make it okay? Did you!? Did you think it okay, I was going to leave that part of my life behind…one last time! Then I was going to be faithful…faithful to him…but…you…you are the worst kind of…I don't know what to call you, Sinners are better people than you."

"Sana-san…is…what…was it him?"

"Yes, Rukia. It was." I look to her, she looks surprised that I used her name.

"You, you should let me take him to Cen-" I turn and slap her.

"FUCK. THAT." I look into her eyes and she nods, rubbing her cheek, a bright red hand print visible. It's as if the eye contact made her understand that I need to do this.

"You'll get imprisoned…if, if you kill me!"

"Captain, I'm requesting to use Forbidden Items on him."

"Granted."

Forbidden Item. It's just a name, it's not really an item. Lieutenants and Captains are taught eleven techniques of punishment starting at ten. Captain Kurosaki came up with this system to punish his squad. This bastard is getting all of them. Slowly.

"What the fuck are you two talking about!"

"Bakudo no. 99! Kin!" Captain bound his arms behind his back in preparation.

"Thank you…let's begin." I say with a grin that rivals Captain Zaraki.

"Ten." I take out my zanpakuto and carefully cut his lips. Three equally spaced cuts on top. Three on bottom. He's screaming his lungs out, but captain sealed the doors so nobody can open them.

"Nine." I remove his sandals and cut off the first two toes on each foot.

"Eight." His left eyelid. Removed.

"Seven." His right. Removed.

"Six. All of his front teeth. With my foot.

"Five." I cut the tendons on the backs of his knees.

"Four." I slice off his remaining toes.

"Three, release him, captain." Once his arms are free I completely cut off his hands.

"Two." I blind him by slamming the hilt of my zanpakuto into his eye sockets.

"One." I stab him in the stomach with his own zanpakuto. Then with mine, I break it inside of him. Kick him in the face, stepping on his head to keep him down, I pick up the half of his zanpakuto that isn't lodged into his stomach and I put it through his heart.

"Zero. Hado no 58! Haien!" I incinerate his body. And once there is just ash with a flaking sword, I spit in the ashes. Item Zero. You don't deserve even a funeral.

"Captain…I…" I can't even say anything before falling to my knees, tears flowing. She comes over and kneels down, wrapping her arms around me. "What…"

"Shhh. Sana. Sometimes all you need is someone to show you love. I look at you like my daughter, not the whole sex thing, but you get where I'm coming from. Sometimes, you also need to just let it all out and cry. Go on, you can cry." Now that I…I think of it, she always stood by me…if I messed up she would smile and help…she is like a mother…

"Captain…I…I'm sorry." I return her hug and just cry into her shoulder. She's right…I need to just cry.

"Rukia? What happened? And…what's that…" Captain Kurosaki? How the hell did he get in? The doors are sealed…

"Nothing Ichigo, just the Forbidden Items. That. Is the victim, she used all eleven. I'm not sure why, but he didn't bleed much."

"If she did it perfectly only ten, six and one should bleed a lot. Rukia. It's time, come." My captain lets me go and stand up, moving to stand next to him.

"What? Time for what?"

"Don't worry, It's okay." She assures me. It's okay is an empty promise. Nothing is ever okay. Ryuura if you are listening to me, can we meet somewhere?

I guess you're busy right now.

"Sana, I'll bring your captain back in a few days. So watch her squad for her." What is he…did he…just open…a garganta?

After they walk through and it closes I turn to the doors. They're still sealed…how did he get in? I move to the doors and break the seals. I open them to see about twenty of the squad members standing there. After I glare at them they quickly run away. I lift my finger to send a Hell Butterfly.

'Ryuura. I need to talk with you. Can you come here if you aren't busy? I would prefer to talk face to face.'

…

"So what did you want to talk about…and in your quarters no less?" Me and him are sitting in my quarters, he's in a chair and I'm sitting on my bed with my legs over the edge.

"Well, I just wanted to talk with you. And I was wondering…did you know that your captain can open gargantas."

"Yeah. I can open them too. And so can the lieutenant." Wh…he opened one and then closed it.

"Wha…" I cant even ask that question.

"Me, and the lieutenant are little…experiments…I guess you could call it that, that my captain created with the help of Kisuke Urahara. Perfect mixtures of Quincy, Hollow and Shinigami. Of course we volunteered. It's not like the ones two centuries ago." Wh…I cant even…what?

"I…I'm not even surprised at this point…you just keep getting weirder…But do you know what the deal with my captain is? She had to go with Captain Kurosaki for a few days to Hueco Mundo."

"She's a hollow too…but…very unstable, and the amount of reiatsu it takes to stabilize her can only be exerted in Hueco Mundo. By him, Tier, Nelliel and Ni.

"Who is Ni?" I don't know what the hell is going on anymore… "And since when has my captain been a hollow!?"

"I don't know all the details but my captain blames himself for it. Ni is the only other hollowfied Shinigami to have occurred naturally like my captain, as a human." What the hell…why…how…

"What's he like?"

"I've never met Ni. Ni isn't her real name, she picked it because she was the second to come about. My captain said that she asked him to not tell anyone about her physical appearance. She doesn't live in Las Noches. She lives about five days from Las Noches. And that is for my captain traveling at top speed. I've heard rumors that she doesn't even talk and she speaks with her reiatsu."

"She sounds like someone Kurosaki would associate with. Well…I got what I called you here for…" I got more than what I wanted…how is my captain a hollow…how many of the people here are hollows?

"Hmm…come with me, this will be fun!" He jumps up and grabs me hand, next thing I know, I'm out of my room.

…

"Huh. That was out there…I don't understand it." He took me to the Human world. From what I've heard, I would much prefer the one a hundred years ago. But he did say that theres an old fashioned amusement park that he's taking me to, I'm so excited!

"It's not something you can just get into and understand, whatever. Come on, neither of our captains are available so let's make the most of today." Ryuura looks happy that I agreed to come, I think today might be a bit fun, even if I don't like how…technology centered things are. As long as I'm with him, I'll be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Well that was a waste of time. Ryuura took me to that park…but it got rained out. I love it when it rains, but he said that it really bothers him. Whatever, we decided to visit the house that his captain bought for his squad whenever they go to the human world. It's styled like a modern home from a century ago, he said that his captain told him that it looked like his old home in Karakura town. I've never seen his actual home, which is probably long gone. We figured that there isn't really anything for us to do since our captains will be gone for a while, off doing whatever in Hueco Mundo.

"So, I hope you don't mind, there is another person from my squad living here right now, she's stationed in this town, don't worry, there are still two empty rooms. She doesn't speak with words…so, just a warning."

"What do you mean, doesn't speak with words? Like what you can do?"

"Not exactly…" as if on cue, the front door swings open and a small girl covered in blood walks in. She is pretty…long black hair…her eyes…blue and green…wow… "Oh, hey Koko, hope you don't mind, me and Sana are going to stay here for a few days." She nods and taps her finger to her zanpakuto three times. And then…it…vanishes…she's…interesting…

"Hi." I say, expecting a response.

No response. She just taps her finger to his other hand three times.

"That's how she says Hi. She hasn't spoken since my captain saved her ten years ago."

"Oh? What happened?" She walks past us and up the stairs. After a few seconds I hear coughing and a door slam.

"Well, from what he told me she was a rogue Shinigami from eighty years ago. She was hiding way out in Zaraki when he found her, she was being beaten by a few guys and he picked her up and brought her back with him because he felt her reiatsu. How she went undetected…I'll never know. Anyway. That's our ninth seat. Koko Kurosaki. Don't let the name confuse you, it's a coincidence." He takes a seat in the living room and motions for me to sit down with him.

"What was she doing that she was so covered in blood?" I ask, thinking it strange to see so much blood from hollows.

"Who knows, officially she doesn't exist, so there is no tracking what she does, even squad twelve can't trace her for some reason. My captain said that she is stationed here. But I think something is weird about it." He looks up at the staircase at the sound of a door opening. She comes down a second later in a gigai. She just stands there staring at me…I will say that she's a bit creepy. She just stands there…and now she waved. She's so cute!

"Koko, sorry for just showing up like this, our captains are…out." Ryuura says and she nods, heading in to the kitchen.

…

"So you just…never speak?" I'm sitting alone with Koko in the kitchen. She nods. "Do you choose not speak or, cant speak, tap the table twice for the second option." She taps the table twice.

"I don't know what happened but she can't there is nothing medically wrong, it's something in her brain that won't let her speak anymore." Ryuura calls from the other room. I look up at Koko and she just nods.

"Oh no that's terrible! If you need anything just ask…wait. No! bad choice of words! Eh…if you need anything, just write it down, and I'll see what I can do." I give her a little smile which she returns, she gets up runs over to a drawer and returns with a pen and some papers.

-Thank You Sana-san- She writes.

"Ah you're too cute!" I smile at her and she smiles back. She starts writing something again.

-Are you and him together? He smiles at you a lot.-

"Yes."

-You aren't bothered by him popping into your head?-

"I got used to it, I rather like it now, it's as if he's always there for me…"

"Hey! I can hear your voice too! If you want to talk about me, can I at least be in the same room?" He came in smirking, he takes a seat next to me and looks at Koko.

"It seems you two are already getting along. Sana, tomorrow, I'll be going somewhere, there is someone I need to speak to, and he lives around here, so it will just be you two tomorrow, okay?" I wonder what he needs to do?

"That's fine, right, Koko?" I ask her and she nods. I thought communication with her would be difficult, but she's really easy to talk to…I guess my captain was right in making me make friends, I can speak to people easier.

"I like how quickly you two got friendly. Hmm…" he got up and started digging around in the fridge. "Hey Koko! What the hell is this? It's all fruit!" He pulls out peaches and puts them back in. Koko starts writing again.

-I love fruit. Got a problem, buy your own food, you lazy lizard.- Wow she's got a short temper.

"Fine, damn, difficult as ever…Sana, I'm going out for something to eat, you want anything…other than fruit?"

"No, I love fruit too!"

"Fine, I'll be back in a while." He stormed out of the house, clearly pissed at our love for fruit. I hear a faint giggle from Koko.

"Oh, that was…so you can laugh also?" she nods. And then starts writing again.

-I can't form words, I can scream, laugh, cry, a few quick sounds…but I still can't talk.- That's so sad…

"Uh, can I ask you a question, you don't have to answer if you don't want…"

-Go ahead.-

"I'm sorry if this question isn't…appropriate…but, how did you lose the ability to speak?"

-I'm sorry, I don't want to answer that…- I see…

"Oh, Ryuura told me you were rouge a-" She grabs me hand and shakes her head, then she starts writing again.

-I was not rogue…I was held prisoner for seventy something years…I don't know how I escaped, but I ended up in Zaraki getting the shit beat out of me, once Captain Kurosaki took me in, I stopped talking…Nobody will believe what I tell them and they keep labeling me as a former rogue…a stain on the Kurosaki name…even if we aren't related.-

"I believe you. There's no way someone like you could be rogue! I just can't see it! Oh! Wait here!" I jump up and leave her in the kitchen, running in to the living room, I grab my bag and reach inside, pulling out Mugetsu. I run back in and hand it to her.

-He wrote a book?-

"Yes! But, it's very sad; I can't bring myself to finish it, so you can read it! just be sure to return it when you're done! That's the original first copy."

-I'll be sure to read it, oh, and by the way, is Ryuura being nice to you?-

"He's very nice, he respects me, likes me for me, I like him so much too." I smile at her and then make my way to the fridge. I feel like eating a peach…

"A-A." She can make some noises. I turn to her to see her writing.

-Peaches went bad yesterday, haven't thrown them out yet. Try something else.- Oh wow. Thanks for telling me.

"Oh, thank you Koko, if you want we can go shopping together, and maybe get something that Ryuura would like. If you want to." I throw the other three peaches out, and grab a handful of strawberries.

-Yes. Let's go tomorrow, I'm tired from the hollows.-

"Okay!"

"I'm back!" Oh hey Ryuura's back! I get up to go greet him, once I get to him I give him a hug, which he returned.

"We're going shopping tomorrow to get you some food!"

"Oh, great. Thanks. Koko, I brought this for you. I think you dropped it." He pulled out a silver ribbon with the words 'Death is my best friend' Wow, that's dark. Koko runs in form the kitchen and grabs it, she hugs him and run's back into the kitchen. I guess it means something to her like what my captain feels about her white one.

"I guess she really likes that ribbon."

"I guess so, she lost someone very close to her in a war before she went rogue, your captain gave it to her and she wore it every day, until…yeah, she likes it." What is it with everyone giving ribbons!?

"I feel a bit tired, say goodnight to Koko for me!"

…

We only stayed for a few days, and Koko somehow finished that book without showing a tear. Well, letting us see her tears, when I got the book back from her before we left, I noticed there were a few more teardrops on an early page. Me and Ryuura never went to that park he was talking about, instead we just played with Koko and some children around the house.

"I like her, she was nice."

"She's very nice, but doesn't like it here because people take advantage of how nice she is, that's why she insists on staying there."

"Oh oka-Who is that? Sitting there, in the human clothes." There is a person sitting in the middle of the area with the Senkaimon facing away from it. they are wearing a heavy white jacket with blue jeans. They have the hood up so I can't see if its male or female.

"I don't know…but their reiatsu is…it like…feels like knives." Yeah…now that he said that, I feel like I'm being stabbed everywhere. "Let's find out." He grabs my hand and drags me over to this person.

"Excuse me you two. But would you be so kind as to lead me to squad fourteen?" It's a woman, but she's not facing us…how did she see us?

"Uh…I guess, if you tell us what you're doing here?"

"I'm visiting an old friend."

"Okay…and why are you wearing those clothes…?"

"I made them. I'm not a threat." The woman stands up and turns to us, she has bright blue eyes and some blue hair falling over her face.

"Oh, okay? I guess if you aren't being surrounded by now, you aren't much of a threat. Follow us." Ryuura, what are you doing? Helping someone you have no idea about…?

"What's your name anyway?" I ask, at least we should know her name…

"I don't have a name of my own, my master gave me a name, but I haven't needed it in many years, so I forgot it."

"Master? Are you a zanpakuto? I know from time to time Sode No Shirayuki pops up, and sometimes Zangetsu." What are you two talking about? I'm so lost here.

"I am."

"But you should have your own name…if that's the case."

"I'm not a real Zanpakuto. I was created from the soul of an immensely powerful hollow by Desir. And my master named me." Who the hell is Desir!?

"You say master, who is your master?" Ryuura asks as we arrive to his barracks.

"Can you tell me where the captain office is?"

"I…Yeah…"

…

"She's mysterious…I'll give her that…" Ryuura whispers to me.

"Yeah, she just walked through the traps, hell even the darts, they went right through her!" I whisper back.

"What are you two up to?" Captain Kurosaki!?

"Captain! You're back! And…there's a zanpakuto…in your…office…" Ryuura says, I just move aside from the door to let him through.

"Ah, damn it. her again. I told her not to materialize." He speaks as he opens the door. "Your name is Uchikudaku, for the last time!" he yells and shuts the door. Turns back to us. "Sorry, she's not the final product. I'm working on making artificial zanpakuto with a friend of mine named Desir, if she pops up, tell her that her name is Uchikudaku."

"I'm so lost right now." I really am. I can't even. What.

"Well, that isn't my problem, and Rukia wants to talk to you about something, go to your barracks." Kurosaki tells me, I turn to leave and then remember something so I turn back to him.

"Koko says hi."

…

"Captain! Where are you?" I feel her…but I have no idea where she is…

"Over here!" I hear her now…she's in the garden, why is she there? And why couldn't I track her reiatsu?

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember your parents at all?"

"No…I have no memory of them…why are you asking all of a sudden?" I actually have no memory of anything before the age of seventeen, and even then…I don't remember them.

"Ichigo told me that it isn't fair to keep the knowledge of your parents from you…"

"What…what do you mean? Keep the knowledge from me!?"

"We had the memories of your parents wiped from you, until the age of seventeen, you stuck to them. That's when we wiped from. S-Sana…I'm…so, so, so sorry that you had to find out like this…" She is…crying? Who…?

"Who are my parents…captain?"

"You actually already know them…"

"Damn it! Tell me their names!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki…and Rukia Kuchiki…Sana…I'm your mother…" …WHAT THE FUCK!? This has to be a joke, right? This…this has to be a joke! Right!?

"You're jo-joking…right?" Damn…there are tears on my face…I…I can't even wrap this around my head…my head around this…I can't think straight…

"We wanted you to have a normal life…so we had your name changed from Kurosaki to Shiragesa, I had any records of me and Ichigo's marriage wiped, and…I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do it! but we had to! Back then…there was a huge war…and we…love you still…" She's on her knees crying in front of me…so am I…I…can't….I don't understand-wait…if they are my parents…and they both are somewhat hollow…am I a…

"Captain." She flinched, somehow bothered that I didn't say mom, probably. "Am I hollow?"

"No…thank god you aren't…but…I,I wish…I wish we never had to lie to you! Will you forgive m-" she stops when I put my arms around her.

"Of course I forgive you…I thought I was alone…for so many years…but…I was always being watched over…by you ad him…oh now I feel bad for being afraid of him…I forgive you…mom."

…

I agreed with her that I wouldn't tell anyone, but Ryuura already knows, since he was listening…again…Anyway, I'm not particularly happy now that I know who my parents are…but…it's nice to know that I can ask them anything. Wait…what about Lieutenant Matsumoto? Does that make her my step mother? And their kid…huh…I have a family now…

"Hey, you, stop your spacing out." Oh, you.

"Oh, hey Moru! I was just thinking!" he approaches me in the garden I've been here since I found out about my parents. Maybe a few hours, and apparently I've been staring at this tree.

"So, how are things?"

"I guess they are good? I don't really have much to complain about." Oh yes I do.

"So, you and him went to the Human world?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Oh, you know what else is fun? Hueco Mundo." I will kill you if you make me go back.

…

"How exactly did you get me here…I hate you so much." I glare at him across the room we're in.

"Well, after I knocked you unconscious, I drug you all the way to squad twelve, let Captain Kurotsuchi perform a few tests…and we're here."

"Very funny. I'm not sure how exactly you see this place as fun."

"Again, you're saying my home is not good enough?" How did…her again…

"Oh, hello Harribel-san, we're bored again."

"Well, I would be hoping that you came for a different reason. One that requires you to take responsibility for your actions." She looks pissed. More than usual.

"And what would that be?"

"Apacci is pregnant. You are the father, she will be coming to talk with you in a few minutes." Wait what!?

"Oh, I thought something like this would happen, I just wonder…why now and not months ago, when we did it then." Months ago!? I look back to where she is and…SHE'S GONE! So fast…

"Wait…are you and Apacci…together?"

"Yes. I don't care what others may say, our race makes no different. If she was a shinigami, and not an arrancar, I would feel the same way. Although…she's not allowed out of Hueco Mundo because she and my captain…nearly blew a hole in the Sereitei because they decided to get in an argument." What the hell kind of argument was that? Is that what that incident a few months ago was!?

"That's nice that you feel so strongly for her." As I finish, the door opens again to reveal Apacci with angry eyes, but I can see a faint smile.

"Moru-kun, what do you intend to do? I can't return with you…and you have to be there." She looks sad now that she's in his arms. Maybe…maybe Captain Kurosaki will do something for me since I'm his daughter…

"I…might be able to get captain Kurosaki to let you stay in his barracks."

"Ah…that's a nice offering, but…me and him…don't get along…very well." Oh right…

"Wait, how would you be able to get him to do anything, I thought you two didn't like each other?" Oh right, I told nobody about him being my father.

"Everyone has a skeleton in their closet. I just happen to know which skeleton to ask him about."

…

"What? You want me to do that? What makes you think I could get that approved? I'm a criminal with a coat." I asked him if he could let Apacci stay at his barracks. "And we don't get along…but for you, since there's no reason to not treat you special anymore, I'll do it, laws and rules be damned, bring the two of them here."

"Ichigo? Are you sure you want her around…I mean…last time she was here…you nearly killed my captain." Rangiku Matsumoto is here too. I wonder…if his new child is a hollow…with how his reaction was a while ago.

"Well, I…"

"He owes me a favor. This is what I want him to repay it with." I give her a smile before walking out of the office. I can hear her questioning him about it.

…

"Re-really?" Apacci's face lit up at the news. Moru is just a bit confused. I wonder how the blonde one will respond…

"Yeah, he agreed. Just be sure to tell Harribel-san."

"Tell me what?" SNEAKY.

"Would you stop sneaking up on me!" I turn around to shout at her.

"Don't you be yelling in my home! I'll send you right back missing a few pieces. Now, what would you be telling me?" She's terrifying…

"Well, Captain Kurosaki said that Apacci can stay with him, he's as he put it, 'A criminal with a coat' I'm not sure what that means…but he'll house her." I explain and she turns to Apacci.

"I'll miss you, I'll visit sometimes. Now go, oh, and whenever you figure out what you're naming it…I want to be the first to know." Well, that was effortless. She just…is gone…she's fast.

"So…when can we go?"

"Right now." EH!? When did he get here!?

"Oh, hey Captain Kurosaki." DON'T BE SO LAID BACK ABOUT EVERYTHING!

"Yo, well, are you three ready to go? Oh, Apacci, don't look so tense, Sana asked me to be nice to you, I will do what she asks, and plus, my wife is pregnant too, so you won't be alone in your…condition."

"Well…okay. Can I just get something from my quarters?" Apacci asks with a smile. I wonder if she's happy…or scared that she will be arrested. She walks out of the room.

"So, you two here for any particular reason today?" Kurosaki asks as he sits where Apacci was.

"I was dragged by Moru, and then Harribel-san came and told us Apacci was pregnant…and you know the rest."

"Well, I hope she understands that what you two are doing is a huge taboo." He speaks as he looks at Moru, who just waves it off.

"You yourself are a taboo." He shoots back. I will say, he is right.

"Yes I know. But you didn't end three wars." Well, that was interesting. Oh, Apacci is back. With a small bag over her shoulder.

"Should I bring my own clothes…or…will you guys give me one of those things you wear?"

"I can get you a medical robe, but I doubt I can get you fitted for a shihakusho." He stands up and opens a garganta.

…

"Sana, are you done with your paperwork?" Me and captain are in the office doing the paperwork for today, I still cant believe that she and Kurosaki are my parents… but still, it doesn't really change how I think of them, sure, I feel like I can talk to Kurosaki about stuff now. Both of them. and nope, not done.

"No, hey, do you think that marriage between species, or race, whatever it is, is okay? I mean, Moru and Apacci…"

"Well, I don't think it's exactly…socially acceptable, but the same goes for homosexual relationships. It's not illegal, just…not socially acceptable by most. So, they can, but there will be a lot of hardships for them."

"I would like to see a wedding…I've never been to one…" I put my pen down because I just finished the papers.

"Well…when me and Renji get married, you'll be the maid of honor. If he proposes, I don't know at this point."

"Oh, thank you! Is there anything planned for the squad today?" I ask, hoping for her to say no, I have something I want to do.

"Nope, we're completely free today, why?"

"Do you maybe want to go out, somewhere…anywhere? I…want to spend some time with my mother…as my mother…not as my captain." I smile a little, even though…

"Of course! But nobody can know about it, remember we did it to protect you. From my clan. They…never really approved of him in the first place. And there were constant death threats…thankfully we were able to hide my pregnancy. Where do you want to go?"

"How about…hmmm…I don't know! You decide!" I don't know…Ah…I've always wanted to meet my parents…but ah, wow.

"You like to swim, I know where to go. Meet me outside of the barracks in five minutes with a swimsuit."

…

I got my swimsuit that she brought from the Human world a month ago. It's a two piece that's solid black. I have it under my shihakusho. I meet her outside and she is wearing her normal uniform so I don't know what hers looks like.

"Are you ready? Keep up!" She speeds off…damn it. I start following her, barely keeping up. Eventually when she stops and I catch her, we're standing in district three of north Rukon. Why are we here?

"So now what? I've never came here other than to deal with a hollow, what is there to do here?" I ask as I look around at the smiling people. they seem really fond of captain.

"There's a lake that me, Ichigo and a few others used to swim at. I haven't been there in…fifty years? I wonder if it's still there." She grabs my hand and starts pulling me behind her into the forest.

"A lake? I remember seeing a lake out here, surrounded by rocks, is that it?"

"Oh, yes it is! So it is still there!" She sounded really happy, it's just a lake. We finally arrive at the lake.

"It's just a lake, why is it such a good place?"

"Well…" She removes her shihakusho to reveal a black bikini. "This is the cleanest lake in Rukon. And…this is where he proposed to me." Wow…does everything have to do with him? It's like…they still love each other…

"Do…you still have feelings for him?"

"Why do you ask that?" she walks into the lake. I start removing my shihakusho then get into the water with her. I can see that she tensed up.

"You talk about him all the time, and whenever you do…I noticed that you looked happy...it's like you still love him…why did you two…end up apart?"

"We did it to protect you, when we had to leave you…that is. He told me that the only way to protect me was to nullify the marriage and strike it from records. You see…I was being threatened to be exiled from my clan, and received death threats nearly daily. I had to erase so many memories…I'm sorry for this, let's just swim and have some fu…what are you doing here?" huh? I look around and then notice a skinny woman standing next to our zanpakuto. She has long white hair, kind of pale…I cant see her eyes.

"Who is she?" I ask her.

"One of Ichigo's experiments."

"EXPERIMENTS!? Experiment for what!?"

"I'm sure you've heard about a few of his experiments, creating a soul, and stuff like that."

"Yeah…"

"Well, she…is the embodiment of Byakurai." The wha…

"Excuse me for following you…I was a bit lost…and I recognized you, Rukia-sama, so I followed." Her voice is beautiful.

"It's okay, I would ask if you would like to join, but you don't like water. If you want I can ask Ichigo to escort you back to your home in district nine."

"Yes please, Rukia-sama." When the woman responds captain sends a hell butterfly.

…

"Oh, what brings you here?" Kurosaki asks as he arrives.

"I was lost and followed Rukia-sama."

"It's okay, Ichigo, me and Sana had nothing to do today so we just came out for a swim."

"If you say so…" He smiles and then grabs the woman and flash steps away.

"So! Sana! Is there anything you want to talk about?" Captain asks as she swims around me.

"Well…I…well…what was I like as a child?"

"A troublemaker. Brat. Loud. Didn't have many friends back then either, but you would always cause problems." Really…is that how my mother sees me…am I… "And that's why I loved you. You were exactly like your father. You know how I knew I liked him?"

"Uh…no?" I wonder what it was…

"He made fun of me when I fell ice skating." Well, that was mean! I don't understand how someone making fun of you can attract you to them…

"I don't understand you…so…I never finished his book…am I mentioned in there…?"

"Actually yes, but as a member of my clan that he treated like a daughter."

I swim over to her and put my arms around her. I've wanted to hug my mother for…so, so many years…I wanted to know who they were…I never imagined…these two…

"Can we go back? I think I've swam enough for today?" I ask, still not letting her go. She pats my back.

"Of course."


End file.
